


El pensadero

by Milenrrama



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, The Marauder's Map
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27422299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milenrrama/pseuds/Milenrrama
Summary: Intentando comprender una vez más, Remus Lupin se pierde en la nostalgia de los recuerdos de un pasado que, aunque oscuro, resultaba acogedor.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	El pensadero

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kristy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristy/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. Yo soy juego excelsamente con ellos, ellas y elles, en una orgía de diversidad sexual.
> 
> Originalmente publicado en Fanfiction como un regalo de cumpleaños para Kristy. Felicidades (de nuevo). 
> 
> Muchas gracias a Miss Lefroy Fraser por la lectura, el asesoramiento, la relectura y el beteo. Todo eso ha hecho y más, la muy estupenda.
> 
> Trigger Warning: Escena de contenido sexual explícito. Voyeurismo. O algo así.

Sentado en el escritorio de su despacho, tocó aquel trozo de pergamino con la varita y, sintiendo el peso de la nostalgia y la tristeza en el pecho, pronunció las mismas palabras que tantos años atrás:

—Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas.

El pergamino comenzó a desplegarse. La estilizada caligrafía dibujó los nombres de Cornamenta, Canuto, Colagusano y él mismo dándole la bienvenida al Mapa del Merodeador. Las etiquetas que correspondían a cada habitante del castillo revoloteaban, deslizando la tinta mágica por la suave textura del pergamino. Se mordió el labio, conteniendo la emoción que atenazó su garganta y amenazaba con encontrar salida a través de sus ojos.

Con un quejido de esfuerzo se levantó de la mesa, dejando que la silla arrastrase hacia atrás. Abrió el pequeño armario del que disponía en su despacho para guardar algunos de los enseres que utilizaba para dar clases. Cogiendo una caja grande de madera, cuadrada y plana, bellamente decorada con runas y símbolos labrados, la llevó hasta la mesa, depositándola suavemente sobre la superficie, moviendo a un lado el Mapa para hacerle sitio.

Se dejó caer sobre la butaca con un gesto cansado. Mordiéndose el labio inferior, sin estar muy seguro de que lo que iba a hacer fuese conveniente. Se había prometido más de una vez no volver a hacerlo, pero la tentación acababa siendo irresistible. Con un suspiro, retiró con cuidado la tapadera de madera, dejando al descubierto un cuenco de piedra ovalado, de aspecto sencillo y decorado con más runas y símbolos, similares a los de la caja.

Acarició suavemente el borde del cuenco, sintiendo la rugosidad de la roca bajo sus dedos, siguiendo las líneas talladas y dibujando los símbolos con la yema. Era una de sus posesiones más preciadas. Un viejo recuerdo de los caídos en la primera guerra, por supuesto. O cabría decir que era una vieja herencia. Él nunca hubiera podido reunir lo suficiente como para poder adquirir un objeto mágico como ese.

Cogió una pequeña botella que estaba asegurada contra una de las paredes de la caja y la abrió, derramando en el interior del cuenco el contenido, una sustancia entre fluida y gaseosa que se arremolinó en una espiral de vapor antes de asentarse en el fondo del recipiente. Rozó su sien con la punta de la varita y, moviendo los labios en silencio, realizó el encantamiento. Cuando separó la varita, un hilo plateado se deslizó de su cabeza, cayendo sobre el fluido del cuenco.

—Cornamenta… —susurró con la voz teñida de tristeza cuando el líquido se aclaró y el rostro de James apareció sonriendo sobre su superficie. Acercando la cara al cuenco, rozó el fluido plateado y se sumergió en el recuerdo.

Un joven James estaba sentado en un sillón orejero riendo a carcajadas por la última ocurrencia de Sirius, que estaba en el sofá, sosteniendo al pequeño Harry sobre su pierna, de manera que podía mirar a su alrededor con curiosidad, gorjeando alegre cada vez que alguien se dirigía a él con voz dulce o le miraba con un gesto ridículo en la cara.

Remus se giró para ver aparecer a Lily por la puerta, mordiendo un sándwich a la vez que se sentaba en el reposabrazos del sillón de James, quien le acarició la pierna con un gesto de cariño y bienvenida. Peter estaba sentado en una silla justo enfrente de Harry mirándole muy serio, con un gesto interrogativo. Su yo más joven se encontraba al lado de Sirius.

Cuando visitaba el recuerdo solía sentarse en el reposabrazos del sofá, justo al lado del su otro yo. Esto le impedía verse a sí mismo y a Sirius, pero, a cambio, podía contemplar a James, Lily y Peter. No quería mirar a la cara al hombre que había traicionado a sus amigos. El hombre en quien había confiado con toda su vida y amor. Las personas del recuerdo no lo sabían en ese momento, pero era la última vez que se reunirían. Unos días después, Dumbledore les comunicaría a James y Lily de sus sospechas de un espía infiltrado entre las filas de la Orden del Fénix y les recomendaría el uso del encantamiento Fidelio.

—Dile algo, Colagusano —decía Sirius con una sonrisa, pinchando a Peter—. Está esperando a que le hables, ¿no ves cómo te mira?

—Yo… —Peter siempre había sido apocado y tímido, y aquello no había mejorado cuando el pequeño se había unido a la manada.

—Harry, hazle una pedorreta a tu tío Colagusano. —Lily abrió la boca para contestar indignada, pero Harry la interrumpió haciendo una pedorreta, divertido por toda la atención que tenía sobre él, y manoteando para balancearse sobre la pierna de Sirius. Todos rieron, provocando que Harry se excitase aún más—. ¡Di que sí, mini Cornamenta! Vas a ser un gran merodeador.

Esta vez no se sentó. Se quedó de pie al lado de Peter, justo frente a Sirius. Su boca se retorció en una sonrisa amarga, mezcla de nostalgia y dolor, al verse allí sentado.

—Tan cerca… —constató en un murmullo.

El sofá era amplio y, sin embargo, estaba totalmente pegado a Sirius, sus cuerpos en contacto desde las rodillas hasta los hombros. Otro nudo de emoción se le formó en la garganta cuando desvió la mirada y sorprendió a James mirándolos con aprobación. Nunca se había fijado en ese detalle. Se enjugó una lágrima con el dorso de la mano, emocionado.

Volvió a mirar a Sirius. Se acuclilló delante de él, atravesando la mesita de café, justo a la altura del pequeño Harry, que extendía la mano hacia adelante, como tratando de agarrarle la nariz. Remus se mordió el labio con emoción contenida, recordándose que probablemente el niño estaba intentando llamar la atención de Peter, sentado detrás de él.

Levantó un poco la mirada, centrándose en la mirada de Sirius. Cálida, tal y como la recordaba. Miraba con adoración al pequeño Harry, moviendo la pierna para balancearlo y sacarle carcajadas. Levantó la vista y miró al joven Remus, que le devolvió una mirada llena de cariño. Dolido, Remus apartó la mirada y se incorporó haciendo crujir las rodillas, volviéndose hacia Peter.

—Pareces ausente, Colagusano —decía Lily—. ¿Te encuentras bien?

—¿Eh? —Peter parpadeó y apartó la mirada de Harry, como si intentase ubicarse.

—Te habías quedado pillado, tío Colagusano. —Sirius acompañó las palabras con tono infantil, moviendo las manitas de Harry, que se rio más fuerte.

Frunciendo el ceño, Remus se acercó al cuarto merodeador. El que había parecido apocado y torpe toda su vida hasta el momento en que sacó su lado Gryffindor para vengar a sus amigos. Reuniendo el valor que él no había conseguido. Peter se había enfrentado a Sirius, a su manera, mientras que él ni siquiera había reunido fuerzas para asistir a su juicio o visitarle en Azkaban para obtener respuesta a sus preguntas.

Observó con atención el rostro rechoncho de Peter. En aquella época todos tenían ese eterno gesto de preocupación, habían sido tiempos oscuros y terribles, llenos de miedo e inseguridad. Eran unos chavalines recién egresados de Hogwarts que se habían unido a un ejército paramilitar tratando de parar el avance de un mago oscuro, no podía haberse esperado otra cosa de ellos. El nacimiento de niños como Harry o Neville había sido un destello de un faro de esperanza en un mar lleno de brumas y tormentas, pero también un elemento más de preocupación para todos los miembros de la Orden, que veían una vulnerabilidad terrible en sus filas.

Peter parecía algo más que preocupado o estresado. Su rostro tenía un tono pálido y enfermizo. Remus frunció el ceño, no conseguía recordar que Peter estuviese enfermo ese día. Tampoco que hubiese cogido o jugado con Harry más allá de los gestos con los que contestaba a las pedorretas del bebé. Remus sí había disfrutado de su turno con el hijo de sus amigos en brazos, pero Peter había rehusado tocarlo.

Buscó en sus ojos un rastro de aquel valor que demostraría, pero sólo vio, como siempre, inseguridad y nerviosismo. Quizá envidia. Peter siempre había envidiado a Sirius y su forma de ser y actuar.

«¿Quizá por eso sentiste la necesidad de enfrentarlo, Colagusano?», se preguntó por primera vez en todos aquellos años visitando ese recuerdo.

—Peter. —Lily siempre se había negado a llamarlo Colagusano; decía que era el peor apodo de los cuatro—. ¿No quieres beber algo tú también?

El recuerdo terminó y volvió a encontrarse sentado en su mesa. Una lágrima le recorrió la mejilla hasta perderse en el bigote. Ver de nuevo el mapa le había traído un aluvión de recuerdos, pero había uno que solía evitar especialmente y que en las últimas semanas insistía en invadirle la cabeza. Volvió a realizar el encantamiento, separando otro pensamiento más y depositándolo en el pensadero.

Rodeó el cuenco con las manos esperando a que el rostro de Sirius inundase la superficie. Dudó unos segundos más antes de volver a hundir la cabeza dentro del recuerdo y dejarse llevar.

Sirius le abrazaba por la cintura, detrás de él. Él fingía estar dormido, disfrutando del calor del otro cuerpo tras él. Estaban desnudos y la sábana solo les cubría hasta la cintura, enredándose en sus piernas. Remus inspiró aire profundamente, recordando cómo se sentían los miembros de Sirius entrelazándose con los suyos, la desnudez de Sirius contra la parte baja de su espalda, el cosquilleo de los, todavía, escasos vellos de su cuerpo, contrastando con el abundante del suyo, fruto de su condición.

El Remus del recuerdo estiró una mano hacia atrás para acariciar la cadera de Sirius con suavidad, en un movimiento fluido y cariñoso. Este murmuró algo en sueños. Segundos después se removió y, hundiendo la nariz en el desordenado cabello de Remus, aspiró con fuerza.

—Hueles muy bien, Lunático —susurró, volviendo a inspirar, frotando la nariz contra la nuca y depositando un beso en la base del cuello—. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas despierto?

—Un rato.

—Deberías descansar, o esta noche te quedarás dormido durante la guardia —murmuró Sirius, acariciando el dorso de la mano con la que Remus seguía recorriendo su cadera. Después de pasear las yemas unos segundos, recorriendo los tendones de sus nudillos huesudos, la dirigió hacia la entrepierna de Remus, hundiéndola en el vello del pubis—. ¿Quieres que te ayude a relajarte?

Remus se movió sobre el colchón, poniéndose de cara a él. Sirius le dio la bienvenida depositando un beso en la punta de su nariz, y acomodó su brazo para poder seguir acariciándole, bajando la mano un poco más. Remus gimió ante el contacto, y frotó su nariz contra la mejilla rasposa de Sirius antes de besarle en los labios, primero con suavidad y luego profundizando el beso, sujetando la nuca del otro chico.

—Espera… —pidió Remus con un gemido, haciendo que Sirius parase de masturbarle. Bajó la mano y, retirando la sábana, agarró el pene del otro chico con una sonrisa pícara—. Tú también estás preparado, por lo que veo.

—¿Quieres hacerlo ahora? —preguntó Sirius con los ojos empañados de deseo.

—Sí —confirmó antes de volver a empezar a besarlo, esta vez con más ímpetu, poniendo en el beso más dientes y brusquedad que antes—. Sí, sí.

—¿Quieres ir tú arriba? —le preguntó entre beso y beso.

Hasta ese momento, nunca lo habían hecho así. Siempre dejaba que Sirius tomase la iniciativa. Una vez este le había preguntado por curiosidad qué se sentía y Remus le había confesado que le gustaría probar un cambio de posiciones, pero nunca lo habían concretado.

—Hoy no, Canuto. —El Remus del presente sintió que el recuerdo se empañaba de inseguridad. En aquel momento del pasado, la desconfianza de la guerra le hacía sentir vulnerable. Sirius era a lo que se aferraba cada vez que se sentía así. Sentirle dentro era como una catarsis liberadora—. Fóllame. Lo más duro que puedas.

—Lunático…

—Fóllame, Canuto. Fóllame hasta que pierda el sentido.

—No quiero hacerte daño.

—No me lo harás —le aseguró Remus—. Lo hicimos esta mañana. Y anoche también, ¿recuerdas? Estoy más que preparado, sólo métemela hasta el fondo y dale lo más duro y fuerte que puedas. Por favor —le suplicó.

—Espera, convocaré un poco de lubricante al menos —accedió Sirius intentando incorporarse. Remus le sostuvo de la muñeca—. No vamos a hacerlo sin nada de lubricante. No te prepararé si no quieres, pero usaré lubricante.

Remus asintió al mismo tiempo que su yo del recuerdo lo hacía. Sirius siempre se había preocupado por él. Parecía no hacerlo y el resto no creía que lo hiciese, pero siempre estaba pendiente de él y le trataba con dulzura detrás de todas aquellas bromas despreocupadas. Cuando tenía dudas sobre si el cariño de Sirius había sido real o fingido, su mente siempre volvía a aquel momento.

La mirada cariñosa de Sirius en ese momento era algo que tenía grabado a fuego. Accediendo a sus deseos, pero negándose a tratarlo mal, siempre cariñoso. Desviviéndose por darle todos los caprichos. Pendiente de sus necesidades y de sus gustos. Cediéndole la última patata asada en Madame Rosmerta. Abrazándole para hacerle entrar en calor. Convirtiéndose en perro a su lado en las noches de luna llena.

«¿Lo sabías, Canuto?». Siempre se hacía la misma pregunta en ese punto del recuerdo. «¿Los habías traicionado ya? ¿Lo estabas planeando?».

Nunca se cuestionaba la sinceridad del amor que Sirius le profesaba. Podía verlo en sus gestos, en sus ojos, en sus actos. El Sirius del recuerdo se había colocado entre sus piernas, mientras el otro Remus se colocaba bocabajo, abriendo las piernas a cada lado del cuerpo de Sirius. Este estaba convocando lubricante con la varita en la palma de su mano y extendiéndolo con abundancia entre las nalgas de Remus. Cuando introdujo un dedo dentro de él, su yo del recuerdo protestó:

—Dijimos que sin preparación, Canuto.

—Vale, vale —se rindió Sirius—. Avísame si te duele e iré más despacio, ¿de acuerdo?

—Fuerte y duro, Canuto —le recordó Remus con un susurro estrangulado y excitado. Giró el cuello hacia Sirius y le miró con las pupilas dilatadas de deseo contenido y un brillo salvaje en la sonrisa—. Dale caña, joder.

Sirius se recolocó, serpenteando con las rodillas hasta posicionarse, sentado sobre los talones, embadurnando su erección de más lubricante y colocándola contra el culo de Remus. Alzó las cejas una vez más en una última interrogación y Remus le alentó con una sonrisa feroz. Sirius tragó saliva y asintió, empujando despacio.

Remus hundió la cara en la almohada para ahogar un gemido. Sirius paró un momento, preocupado por la reacción del chico, pero Remus movió ligeramente la cadera hacia atrás, incitándole a seguir entrando. Sirius volvió a empujar, peleando por meterla. Remus estaba distendido, como había dicho, pero no era suficiente para permitir la penetración con la facilidad con la que acostumbraban.

Centímetro a centímetro, Sirius se fue abriendo paso, parando cada poco tiempo para permitirle a Remus acostumbrarse a la intrusión. Este seguía con la cara aplastada contra la almohada, ahogando gemidos y jadeos contra ella. El Remus del presente paseó por la habitación, dándoles la espalda y apoyándose contra el marco de la ventana, mirando la línea de luz solar que se colaba entre las cortinas, difuminada porque no recordaba qué se veía desde ella.

No necesitaba ver lo que estaba ocurriendo para recordar la sensación de sentirse repleto de Canuto, la presión de su polla empujando y cediendo a intervalos para distenderle, el esfuerzo de este por no moverse más rápido para no dañarle, el dolor en la base de la espalda, no peor que cuando lo hicieron por primera vez, mitigándose mientras su cuerpo se acostumbraba a la invasión. Oyó jadeo contenido de Sirius cuando por fin terminó de meterla, sobrepasado por la estrechez. Escuchó el sonido del pecho de Sirius chocando contra su espalda cuando este se dejó caer hacia adelante, sin moverse todavía.

—¿Estás bien, Lunático?

Otro movimiento de caderas, otro gemido disipado contra la almohada obligaron a Sirius volver a levantarse y empezar a moverse. Primero despacio, en estocadas largas, sin llegar a salir. Después escuchó los chasquidos de las caderas de Sirius chocando contra sus nalgas, acompasado por el chirrido de los muelles del viejo colchón del apartamento. El ritmo con el que Sirius le follaba aumentaba, las penetraciones cada vez más fuertes e intensas, cada vez que el joven Remus le pedía más y más.

—¡Dale! ¡Duro! —exclamaba con voz entrecortada entre jadeo y jadeo—. ¡Dale más fuerte, Canuto!

Sirius se esforzaba con complacerlo. Una de las razones por las que apartaba la vista en ese punto del recuerdo era porque, al haber estado la mayor parte del tiempo con la cabeza enterrada en la almohada, recordaba nítidamente las sensaciones, el olor a sudor, el sonido de sus cuerpos chocando, los jadeos entrecortados de Sirius y el tacto de las sábanas bajo él; en cambio, no recordaba los gestos de Sirius. Su cerebro había rellenado el recuerdo con elementos de su imaginación, con retazos de otros polvos anteriores a aquel, pero mirar directamente a Sirius provocaba una distorsión en el recuerdo que le daba dolor de cabeza.

Recordaba que se había corrido, su pene aprisionado entre su abdomen y el colchón, sin más necesidad que eso, más influido por el erotismo que le provocaba que Sirius hubiese accedido a hacerlo como él quería, la intensidad de las emociones, su inseguridad siendo drenada a golpe de follada, su vulnerabilidad aplastada contra la cama que por la estimulación en sí. Oyó un gemido de Sirius entre jadeo y jadeo e identificó el momento exacto en que su pareja había notado que su yo del pasado se había corrido. Tres, cuatro, cinco embestidas más, erráticas, realzadas con la mayor fuerza que Sirius pudo imprimir desde su posición y también se corrió con un gemido largo y gutural.

Se dio media vuelta y volvió a mirar hacia la pareja en la cama. Sirius se había dejado caer a su lado, saliendo de su interior. Remus había vuelto la cara para mirarle, con una sonrisa complacida. Sirius le retiró un par de mechones de pelo detrás de la oreja antes de preguntar:

—¿Estás bien? No te he hecho daño, ¿verdad?

—Estoy bien, Canuto —le confirmó con una sonrisa.

—¿Era lo que querías?

—Era exactamente lo que quería —asintió Remus.

Sirius le besó con delicadeza en los labios y cerrando los ojos, se dejó vencer por el sueño. Remus se durmió segundos después y el recuerdo se oscureció durante unos instantes al no haber contenido. El Remus adulto esperó con paciencia, de pie en un vacío infinito, acostumbrado a la sensación, hasta que un sonido de campanillas resonó en la oscuridad y, poco a poco, la luz difusa de un atardecer inundó la habitación, definiendo las líneas del dormitorio.

La cama volvió a dibujarse ante él. Sirius estaba de frente a Remus, ambas frentes rozándose. La respiración acompasada de Sirius, que observaba al otro joven contrastaba con la agitada de este, que parpadeó intentando abrir los ojos y despertándose al oír el hechizo despertador que había colocado antes de que se metiesen en la cama.

—Siempre tan responsable, Lunático —masculló Sirius con una sonrisa cariñosa.

—Tengo que irme —susurró el Remus de la cama, deshaciéndose del abrazo y sentándose en la cama haciendo un gesto de incomodidad que no pasó inadvertido a Sirius.

—Espera, es pronto —le dijo Sirius, rodando en la cama hasta quedar a su lado y acariciándole la espalda con la yema de los dedos, de arriba a abajo.

—Marlenne me espera para la ronda nocturna. No puedo llegar tarde.

—Lo sé. —La caricia de Sirius subió por su nuca hasta la cabeza, peinándole los mechones con cariñó y delicadeza.

El joven Remus se dejó acariciar, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y suspirando de placer. Cerró los ojos durante unos segundos que se alargaron como minutos antes de volver a abrirlos y centrarse de nuevo en lo que estaba haciendo. Se puso los calzoncillos, levantándose solo lo justo para deslizarlos por sus piernas y buscando su camisa en el revoltijo de ropa del suelo. Sirius se incorporó sobre su codo, lo suficiente para llegar a su espalda y empezar a depositar besos livianos sobre su piel.

—No empieces, Sirius —le reprendió sin mucha convicción, complacido—. No tenemos tiempo.

—Es una lástima —le contestó Sirius con voz pícara, rubricando la última sílaba con un pequeño mordisco sobre su hombro.

—Pareces un íncubo —bromeó mientras movía el hombro para apartar y poder pasar la camisa por ambos brazos y empezar a abotonársela—. Hoy lo hemos hecho dos veces, salido.

—Es que la semana que viene será luna llena y no podremos vernos durante varios días. No así —matizó antes de que el otro le llevara la contraria.

—Estoy seguro de que podrás superarlo.

—Lunático… ¿estás bien?

Esa era la pregunta que torturaba al Remus del presente. Su yo del pasado había supuesto que se refería al escarceo sexual de unas horas antes y le había tranquilizado con un asentimiento y una sonrisa. Él se torturaba buscando interpretaciones ocultas en aquella pregunta una y otra vez.

«¿Habías notado mi inseguridad sobre el supuesto espía que Dumbledore afirmaba que se encontraba entre nosotros? ¿Sospechabas de lo que yo pudiera saber, Canuto?»

Con los ojos anegados en lágrimas, el Remus del presente observó a su antiguo yo levantarse y abrocharse los pantalones. Con un movimiento de varita las arrugas de las prendas de ropa desaparecieron y quedaron un poco más decentes, aunque seguían viéndose gastadas. Sirius hizo otro movimiento de varita que suscitó otra sonrisa, esta vez agradecida, en el Remus más joven.

—No tienes por qué aguantar esa incomodidad —explicó Sirius—. Los encantamientos analgésicos existen por algo.

—Me hubiera recordado a ti, y lo que hemos hecho hace un rato —bromeó el otro, apoyando una rodilla en la cama para despedirse de Sirius con un beso que este le obligó a alargar varios segundos por la mecánica de agarrarle de la camisa y no soltarle.

—Ten cuidado, ¿vale? —pidió Sirius. Remus creyó oír, como siempre, ese tono de preocupación impregnando la advertencia—. Podría ser Marlenne.

«¿Intentabas confundirme? ¿Cubrirte las espaldas?», volvió a preguntarse. «¿Sabías lo que ibas a hacer la semana siguiente a Lily y a James? ¿A Peter? ¿Por eso me mentías con tanta soltura?».

—Ten cuidado, Lunático. Por favor.

Siempre que visitaba ese recuerdo, Remus se preguntaba si Sirius era tan buen actor como para sonar tan convincente, incluso doce años y tres amigos muertos después. Todavía hoy le creía cuando se preocupaba por él. Su recuerdo se despidió de él con otro beso corto, intentando tranquilizarle, y abandonó la habitación. El recuerdo se disipó entre brumas.

De vuelta en el despacho, con las manos todavía rodeando el cuenco de piedra, Remus suspiró. Debía haber tomado la decisión de hablar con Dumbledore sobre el mapa hacía semanas, seguro de que Sirius estaba usando alguno de los pasadizos que ambos conocían para introducirse dentro del colegio, pero no había reunido el valor para hacerlo, para confesarle tantos secretos después de tantas oportunidades.

—Busca a Harry Potter —le pidió al mapa.

Las líneas serpentearon, desplazando el foco del mapa para mostrar la petición de Remus. Este frunció el ceño cuando se dio cuenta de que no dibujaba la torre de Gryffindor, sino los terrenos de la escuela. Junto a la etiqueta de Harry, había otra que rezaba Ronald Weasley. Se acercaban al pasadizo que partía del Sauce Boxeador. Un tercer nombre llamó su atención. Uno que llevaba muerto doce años, pero que según el mapa estaba vivo, dentro de los terrenos de la escuela y al lado de Harry. Un escalofrío de comprensión le recorrió la espalda. Nunca le había mentido. No él. Fue sincero en todo momento. Un nudo le atenazó la garganta, paralizándole unos segundos.

Peter Pettigrew.

Con decisión, cerró la tapadera del pensadero de un golpe, agarró su varita y salió como un vendaval del despacho, sin preocuparse por cerrarlo. Debía llegar a tiempo antes de que ocurriese una locura.


End file.
